


Заповедник Кайджо

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Centaurs, Humor, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Pre-Slash, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Когда Шоичи согласился помочь тетушке и приехал в пригород Токио на летнюю подработку зоотехником, он совсем не ожидал, что работать ему придется с кентаврами.Было написано на The Rainbow World - АU-фест-2016 для команды Kaijou Team (сеттинг – День правила 34: ксено!AU).
Relationships: Imayoshi Shouichi/Kasamatsu Yukio
Kudos: 14





	Заповедник Кайджо

**Author's Note:**

> Дежурко-флуду посвящается; автор текста на идею не претендует, взял только поиграть! XD

Когда Шоичи согласился помочь тетушке и приехал в пригород Токио на летнюю подработку зоотехником, он совсем не ожидал, что работать ему придется с кентаврами.

Нет, он не раз слышал раньше про заповедник Кайджо, даже смотрел однажды по каналу «Дискавери» документальный фильм… ну как смотрел: включил фоном, пока учил сопромат. Так что запомнилось ему мало что, а в остальном флорой и фауной родной страны он никогда особо не интересовался, поэтому теперь слабо представлял, что ожидать от летних каникул. Но отказываться было поздно, к тому же, городской образ жизни на пользу его организму явно не шел, учитывая внезапно вылезшую аллергию на смог, а отдых на природе мог стать приятным разнообразием. Если, конечно, в лагере будет вай-фай и прочие блага цивилизации вроде душа с горячей водой — жизнь в собственной квартире Шоичи изрядно избаловала.

Два часа в душной, битком набитой электричке заставили его вновь усомниться в благоразумности принятого решения, но, будучи спортсменом, сдаваться он не любил, поэтому все-таки протолкался к выходу на нужной станции. И пару минут растерянно моргал на пустой платформе, разглядывая возвышавшийся кругом непроходимый лес, прежде чем увидел на краю возле лестницы покосившуюся ржавую табличку с надписью: «В заповедник — туда». В указанном направлении среди деревьев вилась узкая тропинка. Видимо, этим маршрутом почти не пользовались, всех туристов наверняка привозили в больших комфортабельных автобусах.

Шоичи вздохнул, поправил лямку рюкзака и направился к неизведанному, осторожно отодвигая цепкие ветки, норовившие сбить с лица очки. Над головой монотонно ухала кукушка, в кустах что-то подозрительно шуршало, солнце золотило листву и подозрительно красные ягоды на кустах, слишком яркие, чтобы не быть ядовитыми. Сладковато пахло перегноем, грибами и последствиями жизнедеятельности разумных живых организмов. Одним словом — идиллия.

Едва не вляпавшись ботинком в очередные такие «последствия», Шоичи остановился, потер шею, по которой щекотно стекал пот — день выдался жарким — и огляделся по сторонам. И только поэтому заметил среди древесных стволов ржавую арку ворот, перед которой возвышалась мраморная скульптура вставшего на дыбы курчавого кентавра, выполненная в лучших античных традициях. Для большей достоверности у нее даже были отколоты нос и одна рука.

Одна из створок покачивалась на ветру с тоскливым протяжным скрипом. Шоичи из благих побуждений — и чтобы поберечь собственный слух — подпер ее толстой веткой и шагнул за ворота, готовый ко всему: что в любое мгновение воздух наполнится божественной музыкой сфер, все засияет волшебными красками, и перед ним во всей красе предстанет то ли Нарния, то ли страна Оз.

На практике, как это обычно и бывает, ничего подобного не произошло. Лес по ту сторону ограды был совершенно таким же, как перед ней. Шоичи пожал плечами, потянул носом, ощутив смутный запах дыма, чихнул и развернулся в унюханном направлении. Оставалось только надеяться, что лагерь и правда там: заблудиться в первый же рабочий день не хотелось, это могло оставить негативный след в его резюме.

К прискорбию, через полчаса шатаний сквозь густой подлесок пришлось признать, что именно это он и сделал: заблудился. Подозрительный шорох в кустах сменился еще более подозрительным треском. Шоичи нащупал в кармане фонарик, которым в крайнем случае можно было в кого-нибудь кинуть, и присмотрелся к ближайшему ветвистому дереву, прикидывая, сможет ли при необходимости на него взобраться. Потом достал мобильник, поняв, что пора все же звонить тетушке, и шагнул вперед, в видневшийся между деревьями просвет.

Очутился на небольшой полянке, кроваво-красной от множества мелких цветов, услышал резкий свист и инстинктивно отшатнулся, даже не успев толком сообразить, зачем.

В стволе дерева в нескольких сантиметрах от его шеи мелко дрожал полосатый дротик с желтым оперением, похожий на деформированную осу. Шоичи сглотнул враз пересохшим горлом, но больше ничего сделать не успел.

Земля под ногами завибрировала, раздался топот, возрастающий, как крещендо, и на поляну с противоположной стороны выскочил, умудрившись не сломать ни одной ветки, незнакомец.

Сверху и до пояса это был привлекательный парень примерно возраста самого Шоичи, белокожий и с короткими черными волосами. Широкую грудь едва прикрывали серый меховой жилет и бусы из чьих-то зубов, но прежде всего внимание к себе привлекали глаза под нахмуренными бровями: очень синие и очень сердитые.

Ниже пояса продолжался мускулистый вороной конь, вероятно, тоже весьма привлекательный, если у вас соответствующие вкусы. Во всяком случае, бархатистая шерсть красиво переливалась на солнце фиолетовым и выглядела приятной на ощупь.

Разумеется, не то чтобы Шоичи собирался что-либо щупать — получить блестящим копытом в лоб в самом начале знакомства совсем не хотелось. Да и в конце знакомства тоже, а сомневаться, что сам он от такого удара быстро закончится, не приходилось.

Впрочем, учитывая, что в руках незнакомец сжимал вполне современного вида спортивный арбалет, возможно, копыта не понадобятся.

Шоичи отмер, убежденный, что роль оленя в свете фар ему не к лицу, осторожно, стараясь не делать резких движений, убрал мобильник в карман и на всякий случай поздоровался, запоздало пожалев, что полиглотом не был и языки других народов Японии не изучал:

— Эээ… Добрый день?

Кентавр посмотрел на него внимательно и на чистом японском приятным, хоть и весьма недовольным голосом спросил:

— Очередной новенький, что ли? — он окинул Шоичи неодобрительным взглядом, от которого захотелось пошире расправить плечи, и потребовал: — Надевай в следующий раз форму, ее не просто так придумали!

Шоичи улыбнулся, выразительно покосился на замерший наконец дротик и уточнил:

— Не слишком ли жестокое наказание за несоблюдение дресскода?

Кентавр нахмурился еще сильнее, медленно приблизился, аккуратно переступая, чтобы не растоптать цветы. Вблизи он оказался не таким уж крупным, но все равно пришлось задрать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. Невольно подумалось, что тут не помешала бы стремянка, но Шоичи отмахнулся от этой неуместной сейчас мысли.

Кентавр наконец подошел так близко, что излучаемое его телом тепло буквально ощущалось волной, протянул руку и выдернул из ствола дерева дротик.

— Это просто транквилизатор, и выстрел был предупреждающий. Тебе повезло, — он отвел взгляд, кажется, почему-то смутившись, и неохотно пояснил: — Но вообще я принял тебя за браконьера.

Шоичи поправил очки, чтобы занять чем-то руки, и приподнял брови в притворном удивлении:

— В легендах вроде рассказывается, что это кентавры похищают себе невест среди людей, а не наоборот?

Интересно, разрешены ли сейчас в Японии браки с представителями малых народов? Ему раньше не приходило в голову поинтересоваться — как-то повода не было.

Кентавр резко хлестнул себя по крупу хвостом, раздраженно прищурился, но ответил:

— Помимо нас тут обитает еще несколько редких видов животных, включая таких, как саблезубая белка и гигантский радужный слизняк. А также под угрозой исчезновения находится целый ряд растений. Почти каждую неделю находятся умники, которые считают, что смогут поживиться здесь какой-нибудь диковинкой. Патруль засек полчаса назад еще одного, и его необходимо найти как можно скорее.

Шоичи с большим трудом представлял, кому и зачем может понадобиться гигантский слизняк, пусть даже радужный, да и саблезубая белка внушала некоторые сомнения одним своим названием.

Однако прежде, чем он успел задать еще какой-нибудь вопрос, кентавр гибким лошадиным движением вскинул голову, к чему-то прислушиваясь, повернулся влево и коротко приказал:

— В ту сторону, быстро!

И первым сорвался с места. Шоичи удивленно уставился ему в спину, помедлил, прикинул, что не хочет прерывать разговор так резко, толком не познакомившись, и поспешил следом.

Вернее, попытался: ветви цеплялись за одежду, больно хлестали по рукам, под ноги коварно выпрыгивали скрытые листвой корни, и никакого «быстро» не получалось. Привычный к регулярным пробежкам, Шоичи хотя бы не запыхался, но по стадиону у него получалось бегать гораздо лучше.

Перестук копыт удалился так, что почти стих вдали, но потом снова стал громче, и через пару минут вернувшийся кентавр резко затормозил прямо перед ним, окинул недовольным взглядом и повернулся спиной, приказав:

— Какие же вы, люди, медленные. Залезай!

Шоичи помедлил, несколько растерявшись и плохо представляя, что нужно делать. Кентавр оглянулся на него, недовольно цокнул языком, после чего схватил за руку — пальцы у него оказались жесткие и горячие — и резко дернул на себя и вверх. Секундное ощущение полета, а потом Шоичи очутился верхом на лошадином крупе, впервые в жизни, и торопливо обхватил человеческий торс за пояс. Под ногами ходили мускулы, напряженные и сильные, под руками оказалась гладкая, чуть влажная от пота кожа, и Шоичи ощутил себя как-то очень странно, а еще, кажется, неуместно, учитывая ситуацию.

Видимо, зря он раз за разом отказывался от групповых свиданий, которые организовывал староста курса.

Кентавр передернул плечами, буркнул:

— Не сжимай так сильно, — и сорвался в места в галоп. Не иначе как в отместку.

Шоичи от неожиданности едва не прикусил язык и покрепче стиснул зубы. Все неуместные мысли разом выдуло из головы, осталось только желание не сорваться и не упасть: при такой скорости элементарно можно разбить себе голову.

Ветер щекотно хлестал в лицо, едва не сдувая очки, и Шоичи далеко не сразу понял, что от волос кентавра пахнет знакомым цитрусовым шампунем — у него самого был такой же.

Они скакали минут пять, прежде чем замедлиться. Кентавр внимательно всматривался в надломленные ветки, выслеживая своего браконьера, но именно Шоичи первым заметил наполовину засыпанный прошлогодней листвой носовой платок. И, воспользовавшись случаем, наконец представился:

— Кстати, меня зовут Имаеши Шоичи. А ты?

— Юкио, — кратко ответил кентавр, не оборачиваясь, и резко сменил направление, но теперь шел рысцой, чтобы не потерять след.

Шоичи поморщился — такими темпами зад он себе отобьет очень быстро, тем более с непривычки — и рискнул продолжить разговор:

— И часто вам приходится самостоятельно наводить тут порядок?

Юкио выразительно хмыкнул, поводя арбалетом на подозрительный шорох в кустах:

— Пока все субсидии на ремонт ограды и благоустройство заповедника будут уходить в карман главного смотрителя, единственной надеждой на соблюдение правил остается самоуправление.

В его голосе было столько застарелого презрения, что Шоичи, не удержавшись, негромко присвистнул:

— Похоже, ты не в восторге от, ммм, политики руководства заповедника?

Юкио свернул направо, приказал:

— Пригнись, — прошел под деревом, перекинувшимся через тропу низкой аркой, и наконец ответил, подробно и с чувством: — Нас держат тут в резервации, как индейские племена в Америке. Платят нам пособие, обеспечивают современной техникой — лишь бы мы сохраняли видимость нашего прежнего уклада жизни и расхаживали перед туристами с копьями и в звериных шкурах. Но по сути — мы как пленники в большой элитной тюрьме. Видел когда-нибудь кентавра на улицах Токио?

Не ожидавший подобной откровенности Шоичи молча покачал головой, спохватился, что собеседник его не видит, и признался:

— Как-то не доводилось.

— Вот именно. А мы, между прочим, точно такие же граждане Японии, как вы, люди! И тоже имеем право на образование, работу и… и всякое такое!

Шоичи даже как-то растерялся, не зная, что тут можно ответить, но невольно представил кентавра в аудитории в своем университете, на последнем ряду, со стопкой конспектов и учебников. Воображаемый Юкио внимательно слушал лекцию старого занудного профессора, аккуратно записывал каждое его слово и выглядел на удивление уместно. Потом Шоичи представил рядом с ним себя — и торопливо решил, что об этом лучше подумает как-нибудь потом.

Очки сползли на самый кончик носа, пришлось оторвать одну руку от горячего крепкого торса, чтобы их поправить.

И, разумеется, именно в этот самый момент Юкио снова сорвался в галоп, выкрикнув:

— Вон он!!!

Пальцы соскользнули с кожи, Шоичи лихорадочно попытался ухватиться за мех жилета, почувствовал, как опрокидывается назад и вбок, вскрикнул — и все-таки упал. Мир вокруг смазался и закружился, небо в ветвях деревьев показалось подозрительно близким, Шоичи в последний момент успел сгруппироваться и приготовился к удару.

Его спасло только то, что они еще не успели набрать скорость — и что у Юкио оказалась такая быстрая звериная реакция.

Шоичи удивленно моргнул, когда небо перед ним заслонило обеспокоенное лицо, приподнял голову, пытаясь сообразить, что произошло. Понял, что Юкио припал на колени передних ног и перехватил его в полете на руки, осторожно опустил на землю, и теперь разжимать объятий почему-то не спешил.

Шоичи медленно откинулся назад, устраиваясь поудобнее и позволяя себе расслабиться, улыбнулся прямо в синие глаза, гораздо более синие, чем небо за ними, и, чувствуя легкое головокружение, уверенно произнес:

— Осмелюсь сообщить, что ты самый очаровательный кентавр, которого я когда-либо видел.

Возможно, головой он все-таки обо что-то ударился, но о своих словах не жалел.

Самое удивительное, что очки с носа не слетели и остались на месте. Иначе было бы грустно — Шоичи предпочитал по возможности четко видеть реакцию собеседника.

Юкио тут же нахмурился, отстранился, потом довольно бесцеремонно выпустил его из рук на землю и поднялся на ноги, прежде чем раздраженно ответить:

— Я пока единственный кентавр, которого ты видел. Но вот ты точно самый наглый человек из всех, что мне встречались.

Шоичи ойкнул, потер затылок, но на всякий случай польщенно улыбнулся. Юкио, не глядя ему в глаза, снова помог себя оседлать, и Шоичи, чувствуя слабину, прижался к его спине сильнее, сделал глубокий вздох и с притворной невинностью уточнил:

— Вы, кентавры, всех гостей заповедника у себя на спине катаете?

Юкио напрягся, помедлил и коротко признал:

— Нет.

Но больше ничего не сказал, а потом снова взял след, взвел арбалет, и Шоичи не рискнул больше нарушать его концентрацию.

Злостного браконьера они отыскали минут через пять, на верхушке раскидистого дерева, с которого он не мог слезть, пришлось помогать. О ирония.

Браконьером оказался сопливый сутулый подросток. Дрожащим от страха голосом он сообщил, прижимая к груди мелодично звенящий сиреневый цветок-колокольчик, что обещал добыть его в подарок девочке, которая ему очень нравилась, в обмен на давно желанное свидание.

Шоичи стоял в стороне и всем своим видом пытался выразить педагогичное осуждение, хотя на самом деле ему хотелось показать пацану большой палец. Юкио прочитал целую пространную лекцию о правилах поведения в заповеднике, строго отчитал, потом вздохнул и устало помассировал переносицу:

— Цветок все равно уже сорван, обратно в землю его не воткнешь, — окинул перепуганного пацана неодобрительным взглядом и махнул рукой. — Иди отсюда! Рета-младший покажет дорогу.

В ветвях согласно стрекотнуло что-то быстрое, маленькое и мохнатое. Кажется, с длинными загнутыми зубами, но Шоичи не был точно уверен — возможно, это просто солнечные блики на листве.

— И чтоб больше не возвращался, только со школьной экскурсией! — сурово напутствовал Юкио вслед подростку, торопливо скрывшемуся среди деревьев.

Потом повернулся к Шоичи, замялся, переступая с копыта на копыто, явно не зная, как продолжить разговор. Но от внезапной взаимной неловкости их спасли внешние обстоятельства: лес огласили детские голоса и негромкий дружный топот:

— Семпай, семпай! Сыграй нам, ты обещал! Уже полдень!

На полянку вырвались три… кентавренка. Как на подбор чумазых и колченогих. Их человеческим половинам было на вид лет по семь-восемь, и они тоже были одеты в разноцветные меховые жилетки — то есть совершенно не по погоде. Этнические традиции требуют жертв.

Двое неуверенно помедлили при виде незнакомого человека, а третий, самый маленький, с золотистыми растрепанными волосами, торопливо юркнул за круп Юкио.

Шоичи помахал в воздухе ладонью, ощущая смутное дежа вю и стараясь выглядеть как можно дружелюбней:

— Привет!

Юкио со вздохом извлек кентавренка из-за себя, ладонью стер грязные разводы у него с щеки и пояснил:

— Это наш новый работник.

— Да? Плавда?! — картаво воодушевился другой ребенок. — Тогда он пойдет с нами?!

— Если захочет, — сдержанно ответил Юкио и перевел внимательный взгляд на Шоичи.

Ну как можно отказать таким глазам?

Он улыбнулся еще шире и церемониально поклонился:

— Я всегда открыт новым предложениям! Тем более таким щедрым и гостеприимным!

Дети довольно захихикали, а Юкио выразительно закатил глаза, но уголок его губ дрогнул в улыбке.

— Мы все приготовили, — негромко сообщил третий кентавренок, поправляя очки.

Шоичи запоздало заметил, что все трое сжимали в руках больших многоцветных слизняков, словно плюшевые игрушки. Зрелище было… своеобразное. И не для слабых желудком, особенно учитывая количество радужной слизи.

«Приготовления» оказались расстеленными покрывалами напротив небольшого водопада, срывавшегося со скалы. Чуть в стороне стояла плетеная корзина с фруктами, к ней была прислонена акустическая гитара на потертом ремне.

Бодрое журчание воды сливалось с щебетом птиц, солнечные лучи грели лицо, и Шоичи вдруг понял, что давно не ощущал такого умиротворенного внутреннего спокойствия.

Правда, дети просто замучили его вопросами про Токио и жизнь в городе, про метро и автомобили, а самый младший особенно интересовался самолетами. Юкио какое-то время наблюдал за ними, но потом все же сжалился, приказал своим воспитанникам не беспокоить гостя и взял в руки гитару.

Кентаврята тут же устроились вокруг на покрывалах и выжидающе прикрыли глаза, приготовившись слушать. Шоичи особым ценителем музыки никогда не был, но тоже проникся атмосферой момента и сосредоточился.

Юкио не стал играть что-то особенно сложное или необычное. Но его голос, когда он пел, стал еще мягче и мелодичней, словно обволакивал изнутри, перезвон струн вплетался в него наравне с журчанием водопада, создавая мелодию лета, жаркого и свободного. И стандартные детские песенки, которые Шоичи смутно помнил с младшей школы, зазвучали как-то совсем по-новому.

Дети задремали, и, после того как эхо последней мелодии застыло в воздухе легкой невидимой взвесью, они еще какое-то время сидели в молчании, которое совсем не хотелось нарушать. Но наконец Юкио перевесил гитару себе за спину и громко хлопнул в ладоши:

— Все, скоро ужин, пора в поселение! И не вздумайте куда-нибудь свернуть по дороге, я обязательно об этом узнаю!

Кентаврята встрепенулись и расстроенно заныли, но он не слушал никаких возражений и строго приказал скакать по домам, пообещав, что скоро тоже присоединится. Пихаясь и переговариваясь громким шепотом, они вежливо поблагодарили Шоичи за рассказ, попрощались и скрылись среди деревьев.

Когда перестук маленьких копыт затих вдали, Юкио собрал покрывала в опустевшую корзину, взглянул на него и явно собрался что-то сказать, но Шоичи его опередил:

— Как ты догадался, что я новый работник, а не браконьер?

Не то чтобы он считал себя похожим внешне на браконьера или на в целом неблагонадежного человека, но понимал, что большинство знакомых с этим его мнением не согласились бы.

Юкио непонимающе моргнул, потом явно смутился, нахмурился и ковырнул передним копытом мягкую почву:

— Сачико-сан показывала нам твою фотографию и предупредила о приезде своего племянника.

Шоичи удивленно посмотрел на него и едва не расхохотался — просто потому, что на душе сделалось легко-легко. Смутно знакомое ощущение окрыленности заставляло говорить глупости, и он все-таки не удержался, мечтательно протянув:

— Тебе бы пару длинных мускулистых ног… можно не очень длинных. Но человеческих.

Особенно влюбчивым Шоичи никогда не был, но всегда прямо признавался себе в собственных предпочтениях и симпатиях.

Хотя в данном случае он даже готов был некоторыми предпочтениями поступиться. Надо только разобраться в… механике.

Юкио несколько секунд смотрел на него в откровенном шоке, но быстро оправился, скрестил руки на груди и выдал:

— А тебе бы круп. Покрепче. Пегий в яблоках.

— Почему в яблоках? — озадачился Шоичи, ожидавший совсем другой реакции.

Может, этот окрас считается у кентавров особенно привлекательным?

— Потому что ты тот еще фрукт! — раздраженно фыркнул Юкио, как-то совсем по-человечески, и отвел взгляд. Переступил с копыта на копыто и хмуро предложил: — Пойдем, провожу тебя к лагерю работников. Вряд ли тебе будет удобно спать в деннике.

Шоичи удивленно приоткрыл рот, помедлил и решил пока больше ничего не говорить. Только улыбнулся, подошел ближе и осторожно положил ладонь на лошадиный бок, тугой, теплый и бархатистый на ощупь. Юкио выразительно покосился на чужую конечность, но отстраняться не стал, и Шоичи улыбнулся шире.

Голова кружилась от перспектив. Интересно, если он организует политическое движение за права и свободы кентавров, прибавит ли это ему плюсов в карму? Или хотя бы привлекательных черт в глазах Юкио?

Похоже, эта летняя подработка обещала стать самой незабываемой в его жизни.

И — как знать, куда все повернется — возможно, когда-нибудь она станет его основной работой и призванием.


End file.
